Compte à rebours
by OnceUponAHope
Summary: 60 secondes. Pour certains, les plus longues de leur vie. Pour d'autres, les plus angoissantes. Pour d'autres encore, l'occasion de se faire à l'idée d'une mort possible dans les jours à venir. Et pour les plus malchanceux, les dernières. 24 P.O.V. Soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Compte à rebours"**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Tribut féminin du District Un**_

_**Résumé : **_**60 secondes . Pour certains, les plus longues de leurs vie. Pour d'autres, les plus terribles. Pour d'autres encore, l'occasion de se faire à l'idée d'une mort possible dans les jours qui vont suivre. Et pour les plus malchanceux, les dernières. 24 P.O.V. Les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games.**

_Bonjour! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver avec une nouvelle fic'! Enfin, disons plutôt une sorte de recueil d'OS. Il y en aura 24. Un pour chaque tribut des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games. Chaque OS donnera le point de vue d'un tribut durant le compte à rebours. Les OS seront dans un ordre logique, c'est à dire que l'on commencera avec le tribut féminin du district un (et oui, comme toujours, les dames d'abord :D ) et on finira par le tribut masculin du district douze. Pour l'inspiration, c'est tout bête, j'ai lu (enfin plutôt relu) Hunger Games, et je me suis dit qu'on ne décrivait pas assez ce qui se passait durant ces 60 secondes. Même du point de vue de Katniss, on a seulement une brève idée, alors ne parlons pas des autres tributs. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'écrire ces OS. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira._

_Ah oui, aussi, j'oubliais, il me semble que certains détails ne sont précisés nulle part (comme le voisin de droite de telle ou telle personne, ou la place exacte d'un tel) j'ai donc décidé de déterminer cela moi-même. Mais si jamais c'est effectivement précisé quelque part, merci de me le signaler afin que je puisse corriger l'erreur. Dernière chose, à mon sens, certains OS sont moins bons que d'autres. _

_Je pense (du moins, je l'espère du fond du cœur) avoir un rythme de publication régulier. _

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, ça m'encouragerait grandement et me ferait très plaisir._

_Vous vous en doutez mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de la très grande Suzanne Collins. _

_Cet OS est Rating T, on est quand même dans les Hunger Games, bien qu'il n'y est pas des scènes violentes décrites dans les moindres détails, elles sont largement sous-entendues. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Tribut Féminin du District 1 : Glimmer Belcourt**

"Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !"

Encore un peu sonnée, je ne tarde cependant pas à me ressaisir. La voix du présentateur vient de retentir et le compte à rebours à commencé.

60

59

58...

Je vois les secondes défiler au compteur. Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon. Nous sommes tous sur un pied d'estale, disposés en demi-cercle autour de la Corne d'abondance. Nous sommes sur une plaine. A gauche, et derrière moi, une forêt. Rien d'insurmontable, jusqu'ici. Je reporte mon attention sur la Corne d'abondance, les rayons de soleil se reflètent sur le métal de la corne, haute de plusieurs mètres.

Les secondes s'écoulent, la tension est palpable dans l'air.

... 48

47

46...

Dans le regard de certains, de la peur. _Beaucoup de peur. _Je suppose que les tributs des districts périphériques savent qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas, et ils doivent en ce moment même être en train de prier pour une mort rapide et sans trop de douleur. Les pauvres.

Pour d'autres, on ne voit que la soif de sang, l'envie de tuer, dans leurs regards impatients.

Sur mon visage, on doit sûrement lire de l'amusement et, je l'avoue, de l'impatience face à ce qui va arriver dans quelques secondes à peine.

... 35

34

33...

Bientôt.

La gueule de la Corne est remplie d'armes, de provisions... Remplie de choses toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

... 27

26

25 ...

Très bientôt.

J'ai passé ma vie à m'entraîner pour ça. Bientôt, je pourrais voir le sang couler. La peur dans les yeux des tributs quand ils se retrouveront face à nous. Et quand ça sera fini, je renterai chez moi, continuant d'apporter la gloire sur mon district et ma famille. C'est pas qu'on en ai besoin mais bon.

... 18

17

16...

Okay. Il est temps de se concentrer sur les jeux. Où est Marvel? A cinq tributs à gauche de moi. Cato se trouve a un tribut à droite de moi et Clove à quatre tributs à gauche. A côté de Marvel d'ailleurs.

... 13

12

11...

Les mentors m'ont recommandé de draguer Cato. Idée stupide selon moi, on est pas au pays des petits ours câlins qui se font des bisous sous un arc-en-ciel en chevauchant des licornes bon sang! Mais je le ferai quand même. Histoire d'assurer ma survie.

... 9

8

7...

Je me mets en position et me tourne vers ma droite, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Tiens,c'est Rue, la fille du 11. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant.

... 3 ...

Je fixe mon regard devant moi, sur la Corne d'abondance.

... 2 ...

Tout mon corps est tendu à l'extrême, prêt à s'élancer du pied d'estale et courir jusqu'à la Corne.

... 1 ...

Mon cœur bat si fort qu j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine si ce fichu compte à rebours ne s'arrête pas immédiatement.

... 0

_Enfin._

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon OS préféré, mis je compte très vite me rattraper._

_Si vous avez aimé ou que vous êtes curieux de voir la suite : Reviews!_

_Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir._

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon précédent OS, qui est le premier que j'ai posté._

_On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Compte à rebours"**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Tribut masculin du District Un**_

_Bonjour! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère du fond du cœur va vous plaire. _

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai totalement oublié l'image du carrière que l'on se fait : Un adolescent de 18 ans qui prend du plaisir à tuer car c'est ce qu'il a fait durant toute sa vie. Non, cette fois, j'ai essayé de montrer le côté plus humain, plus sensible, peut-être aussi plus vulnérable, d'un carrière, mais sans en faire trop. Je le redis, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, dites-moi si vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer... Ça m'encourage grandement et me fait très plaisir. _

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier l'idée!_

_Cet OS est Rating T, on est quand même dans les Hunger Games, bien qu'il n'y est pas des scènes violentes décrites dans les moindres détails, elles sont largement sous-entendues._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Tribut Masculin du District 1 : Marvel Sanford**

"Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !"

Je vacille légèrement mais parvient à rester sur le pied d'estale, pour mon plus grand bonheur car me faire exploser la tête n'est pas vraiment une de mes priorités. Le compte à rebours commence. J'y jette un rapide coup d'œil puis je m'en désintéresse pour me concentrer sur ce qui va arriver.

60

59

58...

Parfait. Nous sommes disposés en demi-cercle, autour de la Corne d'abondance. Derrière moi et à ma gauche, une forêt, devant moi, une plaine, à ma droite un lac. Ça fera un joli campement, d'ailleurs. Je me concentre ensuite sur ceux qui m'entourent. A droite, Clove, à gauche un garçon qui doit venir du district 9 ou du district 10. A moins que ça ne soit le 8? Au loin, j'aperçois la fille du feu et son chéri, encore plus loin.

...50

49

48...

Cato est à sept tributs à droite de moi et Glimmer à cinq tributs, toujours à ma droite.

...45

44

43...

Les secondes s'écoulent lentement. La peur et l'inquiétude sont lisibles sur beaucoup de visages. Sur d'autres visages, l'envie de tuer, sur d'autres, la concentration.

...40

39

38...

Maintenant que j'ai analysé les environs, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Car je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ridicule pour un carrière qui à passé sa vie à s'entraîner, me diriez-vous. Mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas le seul qui s'est entraîné durant des années, qui à gâché des années de sa vie.

Parce que oui, je pense avoir gâché des années de ma vie. Les tributs des districts périphériques se plaignent de ne pas être né dans le "bon district". Ils se plaignent car, alors que nous, les carrières, somme entraînés pour tuer, eux sont lâchés dans l'arène sans aucune connaissance , et avec des chances de survie plus que minces. Mais eux, si ils meurent, leurs familles les pleureront. Ils seront morts en ayant connu l'amour de leurs parents. Nous si nous mourront, nos parents diront sûrement que nous le méritons car si nous somme morts, c'est que nous n'étions pas assez bons pour gagner, après quoi ils iraient hurler que l'on a déshonoré la famille.

Alors même si lorsque l'on vient d'un district périphérique, et qu'une fois dans l'arène, nôtre espérance de vie est courte, on a eu la chance de vivre des bons moment et de connaître l'amour de ses proches. Nous, on gâche des années entières de notre vie, pour des Jeux dont nous n'avons même pas la garantie qu'on en sortira vivant, même si l'on s'est entraînés pour. Mais au final, personne n'est né dans le bon district, ou dans le mauvais district. Nous somme nés à une mauvaise époque. Une époque cruelle. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour, tout se finisse. Avec ou sans moi.

...12

11

10...

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je m'aperçois que le temps est presque écoulé. J'ai l'impression que cette minute était à la fois la plus rapide de ma vie, mais également que le temps à été suspendu.

...7

6

5...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

...3...

Concentration. Je me mets en position et me prépare à m'élancer vers la Corne.

...2...

Peur . Angoisse. Adrénaline. Excitation. Je ressens tout ça à la fois.

...1...

La tension est palpable, partout dans l'air. Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême.

...0

_Ça__ à commencé. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire._

* * *

_Voilà!_

_J'aime bien cet OS même si je le trouve un peu court. J'essaierai d'en faire des plus longs, promis!_

_Si vous avez aimé ou que vous êtes curieux de voir la suite : Reviews!_

_Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir._

_On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Compte à rebours"**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Tribut féminin du District Deux**_

_Bonjour! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère du fond du cœur va vous plaire._

_Pour ce chapitre, je crains de n'avoir fait une Clove un peu psychopathe sur les bords. xD Vous verez par vous même. J'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre dans la peau du personnage et c'est totalement comme ça que je vois Clove. __N'hésitez pas à reviewer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, dites-moi si vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer... Ça m'encourage grandement et me fait très plaisir._

_A ce propos, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier l'idée et l'histoire!_

_ Je le redis, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. _

_Cet OS est Rating T, on est quand même dans les Hunger Games, bien qu'il n'y est pas des scènes violentes décrites dans les moindres détails, elles sont largement sous-entendues._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** **Tribut féminin du District 2 : Clove Kentwell**

"Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !"

Nous venons à peine d'émerger des tubes que la voix du présentateur retentit déjà et le compte à rebours commence.

60

59

58...

Bien. Un sourire se forme doucement sur mes lèvres. Nous y sommes. Toute un vie d'entraînement que je vais enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique. Normalement, j'étais censée participer dans trois ans en me portant volontaire. Mais j'ai été tirée au sort cette année. Quand je me suis avancée pour monter sur l'estrade j'ai défié toutes les personnes présentes, leur faisant ainsi comprendre que je _voulais_ participer à ces Jeux. Ainsi, personne ne s'est porté volontaire. Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable.

... 49

48

47...

J'ai envie de les surprendre. Tous les gens du capitole. Leur montrer qui je suis.

... 44

43

42...

J'ai envie de voir les regards terrorisés des tributs lorsque je m'approcherai d'eux, un sourire carnassier collé sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie de les entendre me supplier. Me supplier de leur offrir une mort rapide et pas trop douloureuse. J'ai envie de les entendre me supplier de les laisser en vie. J'ai envie de voir la lueur d'espoir qu'il leur reste s'éteindre à tout jamais. Je veux qu'ils l'emporte avec eux dans leur mort.

... 33

32

31...

Je veux voir le sang couler. Je veux sentir le sang des tributs que j'aurai tués sur mes mains. Je veux que, à la fin du Bain de sang, cette jolie plaine sur laquelle nous sommes en ce moment, soit entièrement rouge. Comme le sang de tous ceux que nous auront tués. Je veux que, chaque fois qu'un tribut s'approche, il voit le sang séché et je veux qu'à ce moment là, il sache _qui_ à fait ça. Et je veux qu'il sache qu'il subira le même sort.

... 22

21

20

J'ai tellement hâte. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Cato. Il est en train de loucher sur la fille du feu. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de la tuer mais c'est sous une de mes lames qu'elle mourra. En parlant de lames, je jette un regard vers la Corne d'abondance. Elle est remplie d'armes, de provisions et toutes sortes d'objets. Je la balaye du regard et dévoile un sourire malsain. Il y a, bien évidemment, des couteaux. On va pouvoir s'amuser.

... 13

12

11 ...

C'est seulement une malheureuse petite minute et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être sur ce pied d'estale depuis des années. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est qu'enfin ce compte à rebours se termine pour qu'on puisse commencer à s'amuser.

... 9 ...

Mon corps me démange. J'ai envie de m'élancer pour aller récupérer ces lames étincelantes qui n'attendent que moi.

... 7 ...

A ma gauche, il y a Marvel et à ma droite, un garçon. Je crois qu'il vient du district 3. Au loin, je vois Cato. Il a l'air aussi impatient que moi et je le vois en train de loucher, non plus sur la fille du feu mais sur une épée qui se trouve dans a gueule de la Corne. Ce sont des détails auxquels je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

... 5...

Pendant un court instant, je suis tentée de m'élancer avant même que le compte à rebours ne soit terminé, puis je me rappelle qu'ils nous font exploser la tête si jamais on descends trop tôt.

... 3 ...

Mes muscles sont tendus, je me mets en position. La tension est palpable dans l'air.

A ma droite il y a un lac.

... 2 ...

_Encore des détails insignifiants._

... 1 ...

Mon cœur bat au même rythme que les secondes défilent. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

... 0

_Tout Panem nous regarde, le jeu peut commencer._

* * *

_Voilà!_

_C'est la vision de Clove que je me fait. Est-ce que vous aussi vous voyez Clove comme ça?_

_J'aime bien cet OS même si je le trouve un peu court. J'essaierai d'en faire des plus longs, promis!_

_Si vous avez aimé ou que vous êtes curieux de voir la suite : Reviews!_

_Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir._


End file.
